


Red Skies

by saddle_tramp



Series: Here There Be Dragons [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: This is all Warsawmouse's fault, honestly. I nearly left it as comment fic, it's so short, but I decided to post here instead.Title from the old sailor's saying, "Red skies at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning." It has almost nothing to do with the ficlet, of course, but it's what I came up with when I needed to call thissomething. lol





	Red Skies

 

Sunset was nearly done, turning the sky a deep orange to the west and lending a reddish cast to the world as Silver knelt at the edge of the creek scouring their largest iron skillet with sand. It didn't need it, not really, but Thomas insisted on keeping anything involved in cooking spotlessly clean and would wash it himself if Silver didn't do it so he was out there scrubbing it for the second time that day. He was just about to rinse the sand away when Billy suddenly said behind him, "I can finish up."

Silver looked over his shoulder in surprise to see Billy approaching with several tin mugs and the tankards he and James had been drinking from when Silver decided to go get the dishes done before full dark. Billy had been quietly showing up at the house to visit for several weeks and James finally felt safe trusting him alone with Silver or Thomas, but it still didn't happen often. "I've got them. Just set them down." He grinned at Billy. "I'd rather wash up than cook any day."

Billy snorted softly, amused as he knelt a few feet away and began rinsing out one of the tankards. "As someone who's eaten your cooking, I'd rather you wash, too."

Silver laughed and threw a handful of wet sand at Billy. "You lived!"

"I wasn't sure I would for a day or two, though," Billy pointed out, grinning as he brushed the sand off his shoulder. "We nearly voted you off the ship over that, but the captain promised to find us a real cook and keep you from poisoning us again in the meantime."

Silver went back to work, amused despite himself as he muttered, "Ungrateful pirates."

Billy snickered and then they worked in silence for a few minutes, both nearly done when he suddenly spoke up again. "You know, by your definition, Thomas is as much a pirate as any of us."

Silver laughed, picking the clean wooden plates up off a rock to stack them in the heavy iron skillet on top of the utensils he had just finished scouring. "Of course he is. He and James both had an _excellent_ teacher."

Billy began gathering up the tankards and tin mugs, looking at Silver. "Who was that?"

Silver grinned, standing easily and then picking up his stack of dishes. "Miranda. She was more pirate at heart than any of us." Billy laughed, surprised, and Silver grinned a little wider as he turned away to walk back towards the house in the gathering dusk, adding, "Grab the kettle, my hands are full and Thomas will be wanting tea again by now."

Billy just smiled and stood, grabbing the shiny copper kettle off of another rock to follow Silver back to the house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there's another bit that will happen when it lets me write it. The idea is poking at my brain already.


End file.
